Insight
by Blacknight1
Summary: Matt is questioning his musical tallent, and Mimi is questioning her life... Can these two come together tosolve their poblems? R/R


            'Such a intrigue piece, dark sorrow swirled with a deep love' Matt thought.  He had finished Moonlight Sonata on the piano.  He looked around his disorganized room. Musical instruments lay scattered around the room. Only three instruments were in place, his guitar, harmonica, and his piano.  He hardly used any of them but only when he was playing with his band.  His band had gone platinum and he had only one year of college left until he received his orchestral degree.  'Man, I have to get some rest.' He thought to himself.  In two days he was going to play piano at a charity diner.  He stood up and walked past a pile of clothes.  He stopped and leaned against the headboard of his room and looked out.  There she was, Mimi.  Sound asleep on his couch.  Strands of her strawberry hair dangled across her face. 'She never ceases to amaze me.'  Matt thought.  She had been having problems with her boyfriend and her family. More than once Matt had found her asleep on his couch. She had no where to turn except him and Sora.  But Sora had been out of town for the last month on a business trip.  Matt slid past her silently.  He then saw a tear stained face with a bruise.  'She is a fighter' Matt thought.  And she was.  No matter what had happened to her she had kept her face toward the sunshine. This was one thing Matt had a hard time doing.  He brusher her cheek where the bruise was. She stirred, but didn't wake up.  He glanced toward the cake on the counter.  'She was hungry' Matt thought, half the cake was gone.  He walked to it and took a slice before putting it into the refrigerator.  He began to eat his cake but soon fell asleep next to it.

            Matt stirred to the smell of bacon.  He moaned and lifted his head.  "About time you woke up." Mimi said.  She was standing over the stove cooking breakfast.  Matt stood up and walked toward her.  "What are you doing?" Matt asked, opening the refrigerator. "Cooking you breakfast." Mimi replied.  "You didn't have to do this" Matt poured himself a glass of milk, and went and sat back down at the table.  He paused for a minute but then the question came out like whispering wind.  "Mimi is everything ok?"  Matt knew that it wasn't but he wanted her input.  Mimi stopped cooking and looked away.  "Yeah, well no. Not really." She looked at him. They stared into each other's eyes, trying to see what the other was thinking.  "Do you wan-" Matt was cut off. "No" Mimi looked away.  It was quiet again.  "If you feel up to it there is a charity diner tomorrow and I have a free ticket if you want to go." She muttered a nearly inaudible "Thanks" Matt left the room to get the ticket when he heard the door slam. "Mimi" Matt said looking back into the room. She had left.  He set the ticket on the table and turned the stove off. The air-conditioner came to life with a hum.  He glanced up at the time. 'Oh crap, only 20 minutes before class starts.' Matt stood up sliding the chair over the floor and darted toward the bathroom.

            The drive to class always clamed him.  He stuck Skillet I the C.D. player and switched it to 'invincible'.  He tapped his fingers to the music.  'I still need a date to the dinner.  But who?'  He looked at some teenagers crossing the street to the high school. As he parked his Passat he noticed a person waiting at the tree he has lunch at.  'Sora?' Matt thought.  He walked toward the tree and the person looked up.  "Hey Matt!" Sora said.  "Hey yourself" Matt replied, they hugged.  "So how was your trip?"  Matt said as they began to walk.  "Good, but I would never go back.  Matt what's up with Mimi?"  Matt stopped.  "I don't know."  Sora looked at him.  "She doesn't look good."  "Sora I tried to talk to her but she wouldn't tell me."  A high pitched bell rang, signaling class has started.  "Better get to class." Sora said. "Yep" They departed and Matt went up the stairs and Sora walked down the adjacent hallway.  

            Matt parked his car and walked up the stairs to get to his apartment.  When he walked in he sat his keys down and noticed that the ticket was missing from the table.  'I locked the door who else has keys?'  Matt thought  'Sora has some but she drives the speed limit. Oh well' Matt didn't want to think about it. He had enough things on his mind to think about.  He tossed his backpack in the couch and walked toward the piano.  He needed to practice for tonight.  As he sat down he felt a cool draft come from the window.  He looked and saw Mimi asleep on the porch.  'I guess I won't be playing Carol of the bells' Matt pulled out one of his favorite pieces, The Rose.  He sat and played the song twice through before moving to another piece.  He stopped and looked out onto the porch.  The room stood still as he looked out, not a piece of dust moved.  The wind was whispering secrets to the windows and telling lies at the same time. Matt walked out onto the porch.  Mimi stirred when Matt opened the door.  She opened one eye and looked at Matt.  She cracked a smile and sat up on the soft couch.  A bird chirped in the tree below.  "Have a nice nap?" Matt asked.  "Yeah" Mimi responded brushing her hair to one side.  Matt leaned on the door jam.  "So I see you took the ticket"  "Well I didn't have anything else to do Saturday night."  Mimi looked out to the surrounding skyscrapers. Matt walked toward her and sat down on the couch.  "Mimi, I'm here for you if you need me."  Matt said.  He paused for Mimi's response.  She looked down and tilted her head to look at Matt.  "I know you are.  After all we've been through, I know."  They both then thought of their past.  All the fighting seemed so unreal, but it was.  They had been back to the Digiworld many of times for vacations, and to get away from the real world.  Mimi leaned on Matt's shoulder.  Matt put his arm around her. "I'm here, I'm here."  The sun was beginning to set and the clouds were hiding the horizon.  The breeze picked up and Mimi moved to get up.  Matt let her go but remained sitting on the couch.  'I hope she goes to the diner' Matt thought.  He heard the shower go on.  'What is she doing?' He stood up and walked right into the glass door.  "Oww" He moaned.  'She had to close the door.'  Matt slid the door open and walked inside.  The shower was running but why it was he was still puzzled. He walked toward the shower.  Steam was rolling out of the bathroom, the door wasn't even shut.  "Mimi?" Matt called out.  The water shut off. "What?" She replied.  "What are you doing?"  He said standing next to the bathroom.  "What does it look like I'm doing?"  Matt smiled.  "It sounds like your taking a shower, but I haven't looked yet." 'But I wouldn't mind' Matt thought to himself. He heard Mimi giggling. "Well do you want to come in?" "I wouldn't mind." The steam was decreasing. Mimi burst out laughing. "Well then come in." "I said that out loud?" Matt said, taken aback.  "Yes" Matt thought for a second.  "Hold on.  He ran to the stereo, put in MXPX and yelled as he jumped over the couch.  "Here I come." Unfortunately the floor was wet from the steam and Matt fell on his back.  He passed out.

            Matt awoke half on the couch half off. He had a tremendous headache and he felt sore on his back. "Unn" He moaned.  Mimi appeared over him wearing only a towel.  "You were out for an hour." Mimi said.  Matt looked at her.  Then he noticed that all she had done was toss a towel over his crotch.  "Thanks for moving me." He said.  He tried to sit up but his back hurt too much. "Can you get me a bottle of aspirin?" Mimi looked at him.  "Sure, one or two bottles?"  They both laughed.  After Matt had taken the aspirin Mimi started talking.  "Matt, I-I thought that Mike was a good guy.  He really was. Then he began to drink.  My parents didn't want me to stay with him, but I said I could help him.  Well I had only begun to see him drink.  He came home one night drunk as heck. Then he got angry and-" Mimi broke out in tears, she sat on the couch. "And he hit me."  Matt moved up to the couch.  "Mimi I'm sorry." She began to cry and leaned into his chest. "You know this is one of the few places that I feel totally safe." She looked up at him. A new dawn neared on Matt. "Mimi, are you ok now?"  Matt looked down on her.  "Yeah I left him that night.  Then I came here."  She looked back up to him, and her hair fell loosely around her face.  "Mimi, will you go out with me?"  Matt peered into Mimi's eyes.  Her eyes tiered up again.  She wrapped her arm around him. Then she said the one simple word, which Matt needed to hear. "Yes" Matt moved closer and Mimi finished the distance between the lips to 0.  Matt had never felt like this. 'So this is how love feels.' Matt thought to himself. Mimi paused to catch her breath as Matt did the same.  "You have a big day tomorrow sweetie," Mimi said.  "Time to go to bed."   Matt looked up at her,  "Ok, ok" Matt moved off the couch and walked toward the music room.  "No your room is the other door."  Mimi didn't know if he didn't hear her or that he was too tired but he continued his path.  She followed him into the music room as he was sitting down at the piano bench.  "Matt?" Then Matt's head hit the keys and he was asleep.  'Oh well, I get the bed all to myself.'

            Mimi woke up to the sound of a piano that seemed to flow into the room.  She slowly opened her eyes and pulled her hair to the back of her head.  She crept out of the room, making sure not to disrupt Matt playing.  Nearing his music room she saw him still in the towel from the night before.  She leaned in the doorstop, watching him.  'Why didn't I notice him earlier.' She thought to herself.  Walking up behind him she put her hands on him.  "Aren't you cold?" Mimi asked him. Matt finished the song. "A little" he said as he stood.  "Just my tongue."  He pulled her into a long passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer.  Then the kiss broke.  Mimi looked questioningly at him.  Matt squatted and pulled the towel back on to his waist.  Mimi stepped back and laughed at him.  Matt blushed. "You'd better get something on before the dinner." Mimi said.  Matt looked at the small clock on the end table. 3:50 p.m.  "I guess we slept in." Matt said chuckling.  "I guess we did." Matt looked back into Mimi's eyes and drew her into another kiss.  Matt then something hit Matt.  He dashed out of the room and into his.  "Wha¿?" Mimi muttered.  He came back into the room pulling a shirt on. "I have to be there earlier- an hour earlier." Matt said.  Mimi remembered that it started at 5 o'clock.  "Bye" Matt yelled as he dashed out of the room and out the door.  Mimi heard the door slam and then it open again.  Matt rushed back into the room, picked up the music book, and ran out again.  Mimi heard the door slam again, and then she heard it open again.  Matt ran into the room gave her a kiss and ran out. Mimi heard the door slam and it stayed shut.  'Definitely different.' She thought to herself.  

            Mimi walked to the theater.  She looked around not knowing anyone.  She quickly gave the doorman the ticket and entered.  Inside the place was humongous.  It looked like a palace, there was chandlers hanging from the ceiling and tables on red carpet everywhere.  She smelled the aroma of food from the kitchen.  Then another sense picked up something else.  Music.  Piano music.  She looked across the room.  There was Matt playing the piano.  He sat there with his face glued to the music.  Then she noticed a group of guys looking at her.  She quickly walked toward the piano.  Slowly people moved to their tables in groups.  Mimi was still walking toward the piano.  She began to feel uncomfortable.  People sitting down started looking at her.  Then the music stopped.   Mimi looked at Matt. He turned around.  "Where do I sit?"  Mimi whispered.  "I'll tell you after I ask you a question." Matt replied.  "But I asked you first." They both chuckled.  Then Matt got off the piano bench and went to his knee.  He pulled something out of his back pocket.  Tears welled up in her eyes.  "Mimi will you marry me?" Matt's eye's peered into the depths of Mimi's eyes.  A tear slowly rolled down her cheek and fell onto her dress.  "Yes" Matt put the ring on her hand, and stood up.  They embraced in a long kiss, and everyone was clapping.


End file.
